Little Homunculi
by Grimm-Ruby.Rose
Summary: Ara's father kills her and her mom. Her twin tries bringing her back.


_**A/N: I'm going to be using some of the stuff I remember from the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist. A year or so ago I watched all of the 2003 FMA I then read the manga. I have only watched like one of the FMAB episodes. I'm not good at writing and some of this might not make any sense so if there is something I can improve on please tell me!**_

Ara had a normal family. Her mom, Hatsu Ikku was married to her dad, Harada Ikku. The couple had twins! Hatsu gave birth to her brother Ige first.

"Hey, Ara!" Ige called to Ara from upstairs.

Ara ran up the stairs and made it to their room.

"What?" She questioned.

"Do you want to learn alchemy with me?"

Ige loved alchemy! He loved how you could create so many things with it! It would probably be normal for a 4-year-old boy to be outside playing with friends but Ige thought alchemy was more important.

"Sure!" Ara replied happily.

The twins parents were both at work. Harada worked for the military and Hatsu spent her time cleaning up houses for people.

"Dad should have some alchemy books in his office!" Ige exclaimed.

Ige grabs Ara by the hand and pulls her towards the office.

"Dad said we shouldn't go in there!" Ara said, scared of what her father might do to them.

" _Dad isn't here now is he?_ " Ige said with a smirk.

They opened the door to the office. There were a desk and a wooden chair. On top of the desk were a bunch of papers strewn across it. The office had a mini library.

"Jackpot!" Ige exclaimed, running towards the library.

While Ige was looking at the books Ara decided to look around. She saw a picture framed on the desk with a picture of the entire family. Harada had black hair and brown eyes. He also had a little bit of stubble. Hatsu had waist length white hair and grey eyes. Ige looked like a mini Harada but without the stubble. Ara looked like a mini Hatsu but had shoulder-length hair.

The whole family was smiling and they all had their arms around each other.

"Sis look at this!" Ige called out.

"What?" Ara walked over and saw Ige holding a book and pointing at a page.

The page had a picture of a red stone. It was called the Philosophers Stone.

"It says this stone can perform alchemy without obeying the law of Equivalent Exchange!" Ige said happily.

"How do we get it?" Ara asks.

"That's the problem! It doesn't tell you!" Ige said throwing the book at the ground.

"Calm down! It's ok. We just have to look!" Ara said, trying to calm her twin down.

Ara looked at all the papers on the desk. The papers looked like notes. Some of the notes were talking about Human Transmutation. Some were about the Philosophers stone.

"Brother! Dad has notes about the philosophers stone!" Ara said excitedly.

Ige jumps up and takes the notes before Ara could read them. Ara sees Ige's smile turn to shock.

"Sis… to make the stone you need to take human's lives!"

Ara frowned. "So much for the stone then."

Ara walks over to the library and picks up a few alchemy books and walks back to their room.  
Ige looks over at the rest of the notes and sees the notes about Human Transmutation.

He puts the notes in his pocket for later and walks back to his room.  
When he enters he sees his sister practicing a transmutation circle.

1 Year later.

Ever since they learned about the Stone and Ige learned about HT (Human Transmutation) they studied alchemy heavily. The pair of 5-year-olds passion for alchemy was great! (almost as great as 2 blonde haired siblings)

Ara and Ige started to notice that their mom had bruises. They would ask her what happened and she would always say "I'm fine! I just tripped a little!"

'What did you trip on? A fist?' The twins thought.

Ige secretly learned about HT and was practicing the circle.

Ige was a little better at alchemy then Ara. Whenever they made something Ige's creation was perfect while Ara always had something a little wrong with hers.

Ige had all of the ingredients for a human. Water (35 L), Carbon (20 kg), Ammonia (4 L), Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), Saltpeter (100 g), Sulfur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and fifteen traces of other elements.

He was planning on trying to make a human! He knew of the risks but he wanted to try it! He would love to have a better father.

As he finished the circle he heard a crash. He ran out of the room and ran downstairs. He saw his sister on the floor bleeding with a knife in her back.

"Brot...her... He..lp...mom," she said before she lost consciousness. Ige grabbed his little sister and ran upstairs. He laid her down on the floor in their room before he went to go help his mom.

He ran downstairs and ran to the kitchen. He saw his dad beating his mom's head in with a rolling pin.

"MOM!" He yelled. His dad looked towards him. His dad... No, _THAT MONSTER HAD A SMIRK ON HIS FACE!_ The monster ran towards Ige.

Ige started running from the kitchen but he wasn't fast enough. The monster hit him in the back causing him to fly towards the staircase.

He hit the ground hard. He felt like he couldn't breathe but he got up anyways. He ran up the stairs and went into his room. He locked the door.

He looked down at his sister. She wasn't breathing. Tears started going down his cheeks. He then remembered the circle he had on the floor.

He ran around the room collecting the ingredients and placing them in the circle. As he did this he heard something banging against the door.

He looked at the door and it was already breaking. 'The door won't last long' he thought.

He runs to the circle and claps his hands together but before he was able to place them on the circle the monster broke through the door.

The monster had his arm stretched out to grab Ige but Ige dodged. The monster's hand hit the circle and electricity shot out of his hand. Ige also put his hand on the circle causing even more electricity to fly everywhere

"Please come back sis!" he yelled.

A bunch of black hands grabbed the monster and he started to disappear. The monster started yelling and eventually, it stopped. All of a sudden all Ige could see was white. Then a faceless figure appeared.

"Who are you?" He asked the figure.

"Who am I? One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All, and I am One. So, of course, this also means that I am you." The figure replied

"Why am I here?"

"You tried to bring a human back to life."

Ige looks over and sees a gate. The gate opens and so much knowledge is pumped into his head that he feels like his head will explode. Ige screams.

Eventually, the pain faded. 'I failed the HT! How! I studied the notes!' He thought.

"That is all you get to see for the price you paid."

"What price?" He says confused.

The black hands appear again and grab him by the wrist. His arm starts disappearing. "AAHHH!"  
He screamed as his arm disappears.

He was back in the real world now. His left arm was bleeding out. Ige passed out from the pain.  
Neighbors from the house next to them heard the noise and saw what happened.

Ige woke up in the hospital. He thought about the last thing he saw before he passed out. The circle had a distorted version of his sister. Little patches of white hair and bones sticking out.

Tears went down his face. He wiped them away with his right hand.

'Sis… I hope that thing wasn't you. Please...come back to me...'

Ara woke up. She was in a bed.

Ara felt very weak. She tried to get up but couldn't. The weights on her eyelids caused her to fall asleep again.

Ara didn't notice the little tattoo on the back of her right hand. A little dragon eating its tail with a bunch of triangles in the middle. (hope I described it well.)

 _ **A/N: What did you think? Bad? Good? Most likely bad! Oh well! In this story, the twins are the same age as Alphonse but the twins did HT(Human Transmutation) at an earlier age. Please tell me of things I can improve or fix! (This was edited 1/9/19 because I saw some parts of my story I wanted to change)**_


End file.
